Enséñame
by the.last.dream
Summary: a Gilbert le obligan a tomar unas pequeñas clases de baile y ¿que mejor profesor que Roderich? PxA


Bueno, primera vez que escribo de estos dos, y la verdad no estoy segura de manejarme bien con sus personalidades, pero hice lo posible.

Este fic va dedicado a dos amigas, la primera: gloria (a ver si esto te sube el ánimo) y para la kasaki (que espero disfrute con el fic).

**Enséñame**

- ¡pero Gilbert, como es posible que no puedas moverte con ritmo! – regañaba un chico de ojos violeta y cabello castaño a otro alvino. Ambos se encontraban muy cerca, siendo el chico castaño tomado por la cintura y sostenida una de sus manos por el otro chico en una postura del conocido vals.

- ¡ya te dije que no sé bailar esta porquería! Y si no fuera porque mi jefe me obligó a aprender este estúpido baile el awesome yo no estaría aquí perdiendo mí tiempo con el señorito – le respondió Prusia enfadado retirando una de sus manos que hasta entonces mantenía en la cintura de Austria y luego soltando la que mantenía unida con la mano de este.

- deja de quejarte por eso y practica – el austriaco hizo ademán de seguir con la clase de danza que estaba impartiendo posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Prusia y con la otra tomó la extremidad de su pareja de baile. – Además, tú fuiste el que me pidió ayuda – le recordó riendo internamente al recordar como el alvino muy a su pesar había recurrido a él, cosa que por cierto le hacía muy feliz y le ponía nervioso a la vez.

- si si – se resignó y volvió a posar la mano que había retirado de nuevo en el lugar correspondiente: la cintura del otro chico. – además, ¿por qué demonios debemos ponernos en esta pose tan vergonzosa? –

- dije que dejaras de quejarte – le volvió a regañar mientras comenzaba a moverse junto al otro chico repitiendo los movimientos que quería que este aprendiera. – y no le veo lo malo a la pose –

- no lo sería si lo estuviera haciendo con una chica – comentó hiriendo sin saber al castaño.

- entonces debiste pedirle el favor a una – se separó abruptamente del de ojos rojos dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida del gran salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la clase, dejando al otro chico algo perplejo.

- ¿Dónde vas? – inquirió.

- no es de tu incumbencia – respondió ya casi llegando a la salida bastante molesto.

- ¿y las clases? – se extrañó y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que Roderich.

- consigue una chica que te enseñe – utilizó un tono bastante ofendido.

Gilbert que acaba de comprender la situación se acercó a toda prisa y antes de que el castaño pudiera abandonar el lugar al tomar el pomo de la puerta del gran salón Prusia se ubicó detrás del aprisionándolo por la espalda con sus manos apoyadas en la puerta impidiendo que el austriaco la pudiera abrir.

- ¿qué intentas hacer ahora? – preguntó tratando de controlar el nerviosismo por la nueva cercanía.

- impedir que te vayas, ¿no es obvio? –

- no tiene sentido que me quede –

- pero no conozco a nadie más que le pueda enseñar al maravilloso yo el estúpido baile – se excusó diciendo aquella mentira, cuando en realidad secretamente no quería que otra persona le enseñara. La respuesta a su vez incrementó el enfado en Roderich, quien impulsivamente se volteó rápidamente para reclamarle al alvino quedando ambos frente a frente.

- ¡lo único que te importa es tu estúpido baile, baka! – le gritó descargándose. Pero antes de que pudiera proseguir, su boca hizo contacto con la del chico frente suyo luego de que este se acercara para silenciarlo. – ¡imbécil! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó y golpeó al de ojos rojos mientras sentía un potente rubor extenderse por su rostro.

- para que entendieras que el maravilloso yo ya te escogió como su pareja de baile y no puedes dejarlo así como así – se sonrojó desviando un poco la mirada luego de decir esto.

La razón que le dio Prusia puso más que contento a Roderich, quien le dedicó una bella sonrisa. Gilbert no se resistió a besarlo nuevamente.

- ey rode… - utilizó un tono insinuante – ¿por qué no me enseñas otro tipo de cosas mejor? – la propuesta bastó para luego de que el castaño le dirigiera una apacible pero siniestra sonrisa, lo mandara a volar miles de quilómetros de un golpe. Tal vez la única cosa que urgentemente alguien debía enseñarle al alvino era algo de sutileza y educación… bueno y tal vez muchas otras cosas más.

**FIN (¿?)**

La verdad no sé si hacer de este fic varios capítulos cortos independientes o dejarlo hasta aquí, todo dependerá del éxito que tenga y de mí tiempo disponible (aun tengo otro fic sin terminar xD).

De todas maneras si llegara a escribir más capítulos, podría incluir otras parejas más.

Gracias por leer ~


End file.
